


The Dangers of Shaping Up - A Mission Report

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, SCP-3350, this was a piece i did for a zine which i can now publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Evanna O'Connell was called to investigate a death in unusual circumstances. Then she discovers that it was caused by an anomaly well-documented by the Foundation...(This was featured in MISSION REPORT, a zine by zineseeds)





	The Dangers of Shaping Up - A Mission Report

**MISSION REPORT**

_Agent Name:_ Evanna O'Connell

_Position:_ Response Team Operative

_Security Clearance Level:_ 3

_Anomalies Suspected:_ SCP-3350

**BRIEF SUMMARY**

27 year old female collapsed and died in a gym in [REDACTED], Canada. Initial police investigation and coroner reports suggest death by cardiac failure, but further investigations by the coroner suggest anomalous deformations in the chest and abdominal areas. The nature of the deformations correlate with an active instance of SCP-3350. An SCP team has been dispatched to investigate the situation and prevent a panic. Agent O'Connell will be leading the investigation.

\--_signed off by Director M. Sokolov_

**FULL REPORT**

Following the reports from the coroner, I've sent the body off for further examination by an SCP Foundation authorised coroner. The original coroner has been sent to a Foundation facility to be processed before being sent back to his job.

I've collaborated with the local authorities to obtain a list of all the people who were present at the time of the woman's death. The rest of my team will be having them sent to a Foundation facility to be processed and treated before being released.

Meanwhile, I've obtained a warrant from the Canadian police to search the woman's home for anything of note. So far all I have is that the deformations of her body are consistent with those shown in an instance of SCP-3350. The Foundation's official reports on SCP-3350 state that instances occur more frequently around those who discuss nutrition or physical fitness, which fits with the profile of the victim.

I searched the house myself and found one instance of SCP-3350. The plain disc with the words 'Shape Up' in black Helvetica font stood out so easily to me. I'll have this sent off to the Foundation to be stored in a secure location. I've ensured that none of the local police have seen me take the disc, since this is a Foundation matter and not a police matter. Now that the instance of SCP-3350 has been sent off for containment, I can now turn my attention back to the remaining people.

All witnesses at the time at the woman's death have all been contained and are awaiting processing. I've conducted searches of all the witnesses' properties along with a few other Foundation agents and we've discovered three more instances of SCP-3350. They look untouched but we will be keeping the owners of these instances contained until we can properly determine whether they have activated the effects of SCP-3350 or if they hadn't gotten around to it. I've determined that the other witnesses haven't been subjected to an instance of SCP-3350 and so they'll be sent off for processing before being released.

My part of the work has been done, and other Foundation staff will be taking care of damage control and ensuring that the death receives a less anomalous coroner's report. I've sent all the necessary details back to Director Sokolov and from then on I will be monitoring the witnesses that we've brought in.

\--_signed off by E. O'Connell_


End file.
